


The Lockets of His Hair

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, M/M, Post War, Sirius Black Fest, Sirius Black Lives, Veela, veela art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Seeing and holding the lockets of his hair | My face became all eyes, and my eyes all hands.





	The Lockets of His Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> **Word Count or Art Medium:** Digital  
**Prompt #:** [54: Lucius is a veela and Sirius likes his hair too much.](https://sirius-blk.dreamwidth.org/320943.html?thread=1058223#cmt1058223) by [MangoPassionFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPassionFruit/pseuds/MangoPassionFruit)  
**Content/Spoiler:** AU of sorts.  
**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** The title is [from a Rumi poem](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/392842-suddenly-the-drunken-sweetheart-appeared-out-of-my-door-she) \- which is like my default for all Veela art I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking. [Also on tumblr!](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/189223809419/siriuslucius-the-lockets-of-his-hair-created-for)


End file.
